Non Wishable Actions
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Sequel to: NON-EXISTENT WISH. Nick thought that just being an Alien was tough; but when your one with something/someone, you inherit all their atrabeauts which cause you to take some actions. And those were some actions Nick could have gone without. Part2
1. Prologue

A/N: IF YOU WANT TO READ THE FALLOWING STORY THAN YOU SHOULD READ NON-EXISTENT WISH FIRST, THAT WAY IT WILL BE EASIER TO UNDER STAND THE FALLOWING STORY. I DO NOT OWN STARGATE SG1 OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS. REMEMBER READ NON-EXISTENT WISH BEFORE STARTING ON THIS STORY.

NON-WISHABLE ACTIONS  
PROLOGUE

When I let my DNA tangle with that of Sebastion's and let myself become a tiger, all the pro's and con's came with it. I not only had the urges of a human but also those of a tiger. When we became connected, we became one. And when you become one, that's really what it means. It wasn't like when I turned into a tiger that Subastion took over, no he was like . . . that gut feeling, the voice in your head or when you feel as your being watched over by some higher being or something like that; that's what Subastion is.

So now of have the things that a tiger would have, even in my human form I would crave meat of that which a tiger eats. I would have the caustious instincts; everything. And because of that there was some Non-Wishable Actions that had taken me by surprise, along with everybody, I think at the SGC. Actions that would, well probably be in my brain forever and ever.

- Nickalos P. Summers.  
C#- 00357-9648-0901  
RANK- Cadet/Private


	2. Chapter 1: OCTOBER 31st

A/N: SEQUEL TO NON-EXISTENT WISH.

NOTE: FOR INTENT A PURPOSE NICK'S TIGER EYES HAVE THE POINTED OVALS/SLITS FOR PUPILS EVEN THOUGH REAL TIGERS HAVE ROUND PUPILS, BUT PLEASE JUST GO ALONG WITH IT.

NON-WISHABLE ACTIONS  
CH1

OCTOBER 31

It had been at least a month sense my first not really a mision off world and I had been stuck on base the whole time. I got my own live on base quarters with it's own bathroom and everything, so I had to move what little stuff I had in my oh so small apartment and move it on base. Well, actually I never got to go, a few airmen did; which bothered me very deeply. I mean, telling someone about yourslf is one thing, but having a complete stranger go through every thing in your crappy apartment is another. But there was no way I could say anything, I was lucking enough to be sent to Area 51 or something. Thank god for the little things in life.

Well, okay, I sorta became the second skin of Colonel Jack O'Neill. I mean, did you forget that he was a little heaven in me hell. Which means that I already told that I had this wierd crush on him and it didn't help that he saw me naked; full frontal and full backal. Also having my new shadow, Teal'c, got an eyeful too. But when ever the Colonel smiled or even looked my way, whatever bad that had happened that day washes away and than I like glow, sorta. When The Hand pats my shoulder, I get the Coloenl high like back on the planet. It's the most amazing thing that I've ever felt in all my 24 year's- and I'm so going to hell when I die.

I sighed, wiping the sweat from my fore head with the tail of my shirt as I exited the gym. I had actually been in there more than halfe the time in the gym; trying to exspell the extra energy I seemed to have building up and the huge appitite that came along with it. Raw meat, beef to be persice, seemed to satisfie the hunger within.

I let a small smile grace my lips as I found the shower room empty; exallent. Opening my locker, I gathered the usuals plus a towel and headed for the nearest stall.

The warm spray hit mit my chest, washing away two hours worth of sweat as I scrubbed with lathered hands. I stuck my head under the spray, my light locks growing dark as they grew wet, than spongey as shampoo was mixed it the bunch. After rincing I turned off the water, shaking to get all excess water off before finishing it with a towel.

After wrapping the now damp towel around my waist I went back to my locker, placing each bathroom utensil in it's rightful place on the top shelf.  
Grabbing my hair brush, I looked into the small mirror a adorned my locker door. Before the bristle of the brush could reach my damp locks, my body suddenly froze tence. The hair on arms and back of my neck rose, putting me on edge.

As my heart picked up speed, I froced my breath to go shallow as concentrated my hearing. I tentively sniffed the air, trying see if I could find the source of the discomfort; the only thing I was certain of, was that it was closing in on me. This was like the worst timing ever; the shower room was empty, and my shadow was off world, I was naked with only a towel covering me. Worst timing for me, best timing for whoever or whatever was doing this.

"Ahem." came from behind me, scaring the shit out of me in the process.

I spun around in surprise, my knee catching the sharp lip of my locker door slicing my knee in the process. "Fuck!" was ripped from my throat as I bent down and clutched my bleeding leg, that caused the knot that held my towel around my waist to come undone and slip onto the floor. I snatched it from the floor quickly and held it against my front before glaring through my damp bangs at the person responsible.

But said person rushed to myand croutched by my leg and pulled my hand away before he pressed a hankerchief against the gash in my knee.

"God, Nick. I'm so sorry."

I stared at the top of his brown haired head that was just inches from my nose, the yellow sent filing my nose. (-After a week or two I found that if I had a strong nagative emotion filtering through my heart; anger, irritation, frustration; any of those and more, my pupils turn to slits like when I'm in my tiger form and that permits my to see the scent of every thing-). After a second the light bulb went off.

"Ryan?" I questioned surprised, my face still inches from his head.

He nodded his head, still pressing the kerchief against the gash, "The one and only." I could feel his hot breath against my thigh causing goose bumps to come forth; a shiver travelled down my spine.

"Why?" was all I could think to say, still staring at his crown.

"Why, what?" he asked looking up, our faces not even a centimeter apart. Our breaths mingled as we stared each other in the eye, though his pupils shronk to the size of pin as he squinted, "What's with your eyes?"

I blinked, "Uh . . ." crap, what could I say. I didn't think that it was confidential or anything, so I guess I could tell him. (-If you already didn't know; Ryan and my relationship is real complicated. Usually we're at each others throats like last time, and now he's holding a kerchief to a bloody cut in my knee. We have a, what people call a sorta Frienemy relation ship. We grew up to gether, were friends all through school and even joined the military together; but we've always had a competive friendship, always trying to out do the other. And we've always had fist fights like we did in the locker room previously. So this was nothing new, we were always like PMSing woman around each other to put it lightly-). "There's this thing. . ." I trailed off, glancing away, a slight blush maring my face.

"What thing . . . ?" Ryan questioned, suspision in his voice as his hot breath brushed against my cheek.

Now that I think about it, if some one walked in rigt now they would most likely think DADT and that would cause trouble for the both of us that we didn't need. I mean, okay I was butt naked, with only a towel held against my front, my ass was sticking out and Ryan was kneeling on the floor in front of me, his hand on my knee. Yeah, how could anyone possibley misunderstand what we were doing?

I cleared my throat awkwardly as I straightend up and quickly wrapped it around my waist. Finally having come to the same conclusion as I had, Ryan checked the gash on my knee and seeing as it had stopped bleeding took the kerchief and sat on the bench behind him. Truning around I quickly put on some under wear than slipped into a jumpsuit that I had become accustomed to wearing, before grabbing sock and my boot; I sat down beside Ryan.

"What's that?" Ryan questioned, pointing to my neck.

I only spaired him a glance as I finished tying my boots. The symbol thing on my neck had actually healed fairly quickly, it was now like the scar on my back white and as thin as a thread, hardly noticable unless you were really looking for it.

"That's part of the thing." was all I said, still not sure how i was supposed to say what I wanted to say or even if I was alowed and did I really want Ryan to know, I mean this was something that we couldn't compete in.

"What the hell is this 'THING', Nick?" Ryan asked in exasperation; so yeah, if I'm gonna tell him I should just do quick. yes, quick like a band aid.

With that thought in mind, I took a deep breath; readying myself.

"I'm an Alien." I tensed; ready to be hit or for a berrage of very sailer like words to meet my ears. But only silence rang through out the empty locker room.

I took a chance and glanced at Ryan from the corner of my eye. He was still there of course, though his face was down towards the tile floor and his his face was cast in shadow. He didn't say anything for a very long time and I did have the guts to say anything that could put him over the edge I assumed he was on. Nor did I move a muscle.

Finally he looked at me and said, "Okay."

I looked at him blankly, "Okay?" I questioned when I found my voice.

Ryan just nodded his head.

Just this once I had to look a gift horse in the mouth; I couldn't help it, this was just one subject that I couldn't let go with out an explanation.

"Why?"

The right side of his mouth curved upward, "Because," he gave a snort in amusment, "This is one thing that I won't be able to beat you at, Nick. This is the one time that I'll forfit freely because I know that this is something that I may never beat you at. But a time will come where there's some thing bigger than this," his hazel brown eyes sparked with determination, "and I'll be the one to succead."

I smiled at him with graditude.

"So," Ryan smirked an wagled his eyebrows, "an Alien, huh?"

"Yeah, an Alien." was all I said.

"Well?" he whole being radiated with exasperation.

"Right. So I went on my first mission . . . . "

NOTE: IF YOU DON'T REMEBER RYAN STEVENS, HE WAS THE PRIVATE IN NON-EXISTENT WISH THAT NICK BOXED WITH IN THE EMPTY LOCKER ROOM IN CHAPTER - I THINK IT WAS EITHER CHAPTER 3 OR 4 I THINK ANYWAY THAT'S WHO HE IS; JUST IN CASE YOU COULDN'T REMEMBER. ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 2: NOVEMBER 1st to the 30th

NOTE: WHEN EVER NICK SAYS HE SMELLS A COLOURED SCENT, THAT MEANS THAT HE HAS HIS TIGER EYES - JUST SO YOU KNOW. WARNING: SEXUAL SCENES, BEASTIALITY, ECT. (sorry for any mistakes you may find.)

* * * _NON_ * * * = _NICK WITH SEBASTION. +IT WILL BE IN ITALICS._  
_* * * N * O * N * * * = JACKS POV + IT WILL ALSO BE IN ITALICS._

NON-WISHABLE ACTIONS  
CH2

* * *

_NOVEMBER 1st_

I groaned as I kicked the thick blanket off the bed; it was hot and stuffy, and the blanket didn't help things. I tried to go back to sleep; tossing and turning, but it was still to hot - I was still to hot. It really would have helped if there was a window that I could open, but that would be kinda hard since I was sleeping like, 21 floors beneath the ground and was surrounded by concreat.

I rolled from the bed and landed on the soft carpeted floor, before grogily crawly to the bathroom. The second my palms hit the tile floor I gasped; this would do me just fine. Still on the floor I took off my pajamas, leaving me in just my Wiley Cyotte boxer short's. Laying on my stomach, I used my arms as my pillow and pomply fell asleep. The cool floor tiles against my hot bair skin helped lull me to sleep. Hopfully in the morning the temperature in here would be better, and most importantly I hope that I wasn't coming down with some thing.

**********************************************  
_NOVEMBER 4th_

It was better in the morning, so I didn't go to Dr. Fraiser; but I did deside that if I took on tiger form that it would just make worst - with all that thick fur and all. Though I did decide that I needed to cut my hair; so that was my quest of the day: Find someone who knew how to cut hair.

I thought about asking My Shadow, but I figured that he would just shave my head; so I opted to not - I'd rather have my mop head than a bald head.

My second thought was actually Jack. I don't know why, but he just seemed lik he knew how to cut hair; and i actually wanted mine short like his, so it seemed perfect. So that was my knew quest that day: Find Jack so he could cut my hair - that was if he wanted to, I mean, I'm not going to threaton to eat him if he didn't. That would make me a canibal, wouldn't it?

The easestway to find out where Jack was, was to ask someone who had been in life and death situations with him on a daily bases. Ans what do you know? My Shadow was just the person.

Disition made, "Teal'c," I spun around mid-step and came face to chest - literally. My nose was burried right in the dip of his chest; Teal'c didn't move a muscle and I just froze in place as his red scent entered my nose. I inhaled through my nose, Teal'c's scent filled my body as it heat heated up making my body hot. I unconsously pressed closer, my eyes slipped closed, I inhaled again; his scentcaused my whole body tingling. It was like the scent sent me into a trance and I could not stop inhaling the scent of the bigger man.

"Private Summers," Teal'c's voice peirced my ears and rumble throughout the mans chest.

I jerked back; broken from my trance - I would have fallen on my ass if it weren't for Teal'c grabbing my shoulders and steading me. I bowed my head so that my bangs covered as much of my face as possible - maybe I shouldn't get my hair cut after all, but it was to hot to be carring about being embarassed. "I-I'm soory, Teal'c." I stuttered out, "I don't know what came over me." I looked at him nervously through my bangs.

Teal'c did his head bow - as if to sa that he excepted this and I let out a shaky breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"You were going to ask me something, were you not?" Teal'c raised a single brow; I just nodded my head mutely. "What is it that you inquire, Private Summers?"

I cleared my throat before answering, "I was wondering if you knew where Colonel O'Neill?" I asked, brushing my bangs out of the way as I finally got over my embarassment.

"I believe that O'Neill has left for the day." he answered in an apologetic tone.

"Okay," I nodded - I guess my hair cut could wait.

*****************************************  
_NOVEMBER 7th -to- NOVEMBER 14th_

It was about a week until Jack was free on the base; since he was on a mission. SG1 left on a six day mission for negosiation on a treaty with earth.

That was fine, the hair cut could wait. But those six days felt like the slowest that I've ever lived through.

I had taken to basically sleeping nude on my bathroom floor; just my boxers and my pillow - I was still so hot, but never once did I go to Dr. Fraiser.

I had an SF become my substatute Shadow - didn't bother to know his name; I hated to admit it, but I missed Teal'c - he was a constant and it felt like something was wrong because Teal'c was My Shadow and now My shadow was gone. I brushed those thoughts from my mind; they would only cause me to become depressed.

I ended up wandering around, becoming easily distracted by all the smells that made my body tingle - sometimes if the smell was hypnotizing enough, I could feel a slight stretch and pull as my body really wanted to transform; I fought until I could make it to my room and lock the door.

The first time this happened I was in the gym - which is never going to happen again! - and the yellow scent with it's edges highlight in pink hit me like a tidal wave (the strongest and most delightfull scent yet). I nearly turned into a tiger right there; almost a second to late my hand whipped up and plugged my nose with such a crushing force - trying to block out the smell; though it hardly did a thing. I forced thoughts of skunks, swamps, wet dogs (YUCK!) into my mind; and slowly the smell died down enough that the stretch and pull stopped. I was lucky enough that no one saw me as I basically ran to my quarters.

I just barely locked the door before I transformed; ripping my jump suit to shreds. I breathed in and out deeply, the reminents of that yellow scent with pink tinted edges washed over me and my dick turned hard almost instently. God, what the hell was happening to me? I thought about taking a cold shower or thinking of unatractive things, but by God did I want to jack off and jack off hard.

I twisted and turned, and took a tentive sniff as I came face to erection. I stuck my tongue out and took a swipe at the head; and Holy Shit! the zap of electricity that shot through me, made me cum instently just as I morphed back into my human form. I panted as I lay on my back in front of my door, my warm cum cooling on my stomach. The hotness of my body cooled some what, so I only felt warm. Still, I didn't go to Dr. Fraiser.

So now I only came from my quarters to get food from the mess, but only stuff that could be put into my pockets. The mess was way to cowded, and all the smells - of people and of the food, made me both tingley and a bit nausous - so, for that week all I basically ate were: muffins, fruit and sometimes I could get a pre-packaged sandwich. I was craving some raw ground beef like nobody's business, I probably could have got some - I mean; they special order it or something - but I couldn't stay in rhe mess anylonger than necessary, and they'ed question why I didn't stay; so I never did. I was more irritable; the tiger part of me not being fed. Everyone kept a wide birth; I don't know why, maybe it was because everthing about me said, in a sence: Come near me, and I will fucking eat you alive! It didn't help matters that My Shadow and My Heaven weren't there; so for those six days were like my own little Hell - everybody around me was smiling and laughing with their friends, and I was in my own little gloomy bubble.

Speaking of friends - I never did see Jamie, Roger, Venessa and Brian again. I wasn't sure what happened; maybe they heard about me and ran. Or they might not have pasted on their first probasion mission. And the other conclusion I came up with was that something bad happened during their first mission and they go captured by the Gua'old. And if they did, how come I didn't hear about it?

So,yeah. To sum everthing up. . . . . . I was as bored as shit, didn't know what the hell was going on, I felt lonely, and I really wanted some beef and I didn't want to go to Dr. Fraiser for fear of being confined to this, - well, to put it simply: This fancey excuse for a cement box of and secret underground facility, or for short: The Stragate Command (The SGC).

**********************************************  
_NOVEMBER 14th_

On the tenth SG1 came back through the Stargate - safe and sound, I might add, with a sucessful treaty - late afternoon. So that emant that I just finished my lousey bran-muffin; over the past days I have gown to despise the muffins and fruit - any food that I had pocketed from the mess made me sick to my stomach. I had no idea if I gained any weight or lost anything - from: not going to the gym, confining myself to my quarters and puking up some food - there was no way to really tell.

And as I try to holg that stupid muffin down with a gulp of orange juice - which, I thought belatedly, was not such a good idea as I rushed to the bathroom and promply puked my guts out. Never again will I mix a muffin of any kind with orange juice. As I rinced my mouth out a sudden idea hit me and I cursed myself colourfully because I didn't think of it sooner:

It was mid afternon so that meant that the mess hall would have very few people, and that probably meant that there was a very, very small chance that whoever with that intoxicating yellow scent with tinted pink edges was there. But it didn't matter, because one way or another, I was getting myself some fucking delicious raw lien gound beef!

I walked down the hall with purpose - I probably had my tiger eyes, going by the way people moved out of my way - - (to bad high school wasn't like that) - I was cautous though, because it would suck shit if that intoxicating scent over flowed me scences and if I wasn't prepared, I think that I would probaby want to jump that persons bones.

But there wasn't that yellow and pink scent any where near, though the red scent made it's way towards me as I walked through the two-way doors of the mess - it was almost as strong as the yellow and pink smell. I stopped and searched for the familuar bald dark head; he was it the far corner table, eating what looked like half of the mess' supply of food - I couldn't help the small smile that graced my features at the sight. My stomach gave a very low, very long growl to remind me of my mission.

Getting back on track, I made my way over to the serving guy, by passing mostly empty tables. I stared at the guy - military cut sandy hair with brown eyes, mid 30 - as he stared at me back. It took him a minute to reconize me, but when he did he turned around and made his way towards a big stainless steal fridge, and pulled out another big stainless steal mixing bowl. He handed it to me and the sweet bloody smell made my mouth water like a fountain.

I grabbed a fork and sat at the nearest table before shoveling the raw beef into my mouth. I was half way through the bowl before I was able to slow down and actually chew each scoop, tasting the yummy, juicey, bloody beef since the tiger in me was finally being feed. When I was finally done, I pushed the bowl to the middle of the table, before I leaned back with a sigh and closed my eyes.

I slowly rubbed the visable brand on my neck - I found that if I didn't satisfy the tiger in me, it started to burn like when I first got it.

A shadow loomed over me and I peeked open my mis-matched eyes to meet those of molten bronze. "Teal'c!" I exclaimed happily sitting up in mt chair as he did his head bow.

"Private Summers," he said in his deep voice that felt as if it boomed around the nearly empty mess hall, "I trust you are well?"

I nodded. "And I can assume the same for you?" I asked as I quickly fell into step with the larger man as he exited the mess.

"Indeed, you can."

I gave a small chuckle; God I missed him. Something warm swelled inside of me, though I desided ot to question the sensation as Teal'c raised a single eyebrow in inquary, but I just smiled pleased.

"Are you going to kel'no'reem?" I asked, my eyes wide in antispation as I walked backwards so I could face him.

He reached forward and grabbed my shoulder, stopping me before I colided with a passer-by. "What is it you require?" Teal'c probbed.

"I, uh, was wondering -" I don't know why, but I was suddenly nervous. It's not like I would be hurt if he said no, okay, maybe I would be kinda hurt but it was his right. Taking a breath, I plowed on, "I was wondering if I could join you for kel'no'reem - I mean, only if that's okay with you - I mean, Idon't want to force you to agree when you don't have to or anything -" for some reason I was babbling - hard to miss really, "Never mind," I said, not able to look him in the eye, "forget I said anything." I started to turn away, but the hand on my shoulder prevented.

"Private Summers," Teal'c said in what actually sounded like exasperation, he waited until I looked him in the eye before continuing, "You may join me any time you wish."

"Really?" I questioned hesitently, he gave his signature head bow. I smiled brightly as he lead the way to his quarters for kel'no'reem.

* * * _NON_ * * *

_I was in the black nothingness room again, which also meant that I was once again naked. But all thoughts about that fled my mind as a pink scent flouded the darkness. My blood turned to fire, my body zapping with tingles as my cock went ramrod straight as it grew hard as rock._

_I moaned in pleasure as my hand trailed lightly on my inner thighs before grasping my hard erection. My eyes slid closed as I started to tug, a low growel of hot breath against the side of my neck froze me in place. Another growl and I dropped my hand from my aching cock, only to groan as I felt a warm rough tongue glid over the brand on the side of my neck. I tilted me head to give better access to Sebastion, he nudged me softly with his cool wet nose until I lay flat eagled on the dark tile floor._

_I moaned as Sebastion trailed his nose down my chest, giving a few quick swips of the tongue against eash of my nipples until they were like hard pebbles, before he shifted and lay between my open legs. My sweaty, naked body was covered in silky, thick fur as I felt the head of his own hard cock against my ring of muscle._

_I knew i should have been nervous, I mean, I was going to lose my virginity and all - well, one of my three virginities. but did it really count since all of this was basically happening in like a spirit world in my head._

_All of those thoughts slipped from my mind as I felt Sebastion's penis brech my enterance in one fluid motion. The first thing I felt was pain as it flaired, causing me to gasp. But that soon vanished as he started to move, hitting my prostrate with each stroke. Everytime it was like a zzp of the most pleasurable thing went through me and to make the feeling of pleasure better, Sebastion started to pur. The vibrastions went straight to my aching cock as I neared my climax. Sebastion was nearing his own as he speed up, his movement becoming eratic._

_Then there it was; it felt as if time froze._

_My balls drew up and my cum came forth, covering the fur on Sebastion stomach. My sphincter squeezed tightly around Sebastion causing him to spill his warm load inside before calapsing on top of me; our hot, panting breaths mingled together as we rode out the after effects._

_It was hard to keep my eyes open as we lay there; it felt like all the energy was sapped from my body._

_\\We are in heat/ I heard Sebastion whisper in my ear before I drifted off completely._

* * * NON * * *

I shifted around, scratching my stomach lazily. I scrunched eyes, I felt a brightness so I through my arm over my eyes.

The last thing I remember was: kel'no'reem with Teal'c and than basically getting fucked by Sebastion.

My face heated at the thought, but than was was I asleep. My arm jerked from my face, and my eyes snaped open as I jerked up right. it took my a few seconds to find where I was through squinted eyes, but when I did, I couldn'rt help but be a little confused. I through my legs over the edge of the infurmary bed, about to stand up though stopped when a familuar voice came from behind me.

"Private Summers," Teal'c said, coming around to my front, "I will inform Dr. Fraiser." he told me turning around.

"Wait," I said, reaching out to stop him; I didn't have enough reach to reach him, but it didn't matter because he had already swong around before I could stick my arm out. "Why am I here?" I asked in confusion; I didn't hurt anywhere or anything.

"We were in a state of kel'no'reem in my quarters when you seemed to faint. I tried to awake you, but when you did not I carried you to the infumary." Teal'c debriefed.

I couldn't help but blush at that; probably being carried bridal style down the halls by Teal'c - I mean, how could one not be at least a slight bit embarest by just the thought.

"I will now go and inform Dr. Fraiser that you have regained consiousness." with that he turned around, stirdly from my bed before i could even get a word out.

Before I could even contiplate an escape, Fraiser was straping a cuff around my arm, flash light in my eyes, temperature check ect. the next time I blinked she had a scolding look on her face. "Have you been eating properly, Private?" she questioned.

I opened my mouth to say that I had, but she beat me with:

"Don't even think about deny it, Private." she put her hand on her hips, "Your pale, and it looks like you've lost a few pounds." she just looked at me and I basically wilted under her gaze.

I sighed, rubbing my face, "I'm in Heat, okay?" I said through slightly clenched teeth.

"In Heat." Fraiser echoed.

"Yes," I said with some embarest inpatientce, "I am a tiger and it's the time of the year where I really want to do things. I can smell people and I want to jump them. The caffiteria is way to crouded and I want to transform right there, so I just grabbed as much food as I could pocket and ate it in my quarters. Same with the gym and basically every where else; too amny people, too many smells. I soon got sick of the food and puked it up, I wasn't able to eat any meat until tonight. And when I asked Teal'c if I could kel'no'reem with him was so I could talk to Sebastion."

"Did you see Sebastion?" Fraiser asked.

I nodded as my face heated up, "He said that I was in Heat. And that's because when I turned into the tiger I became him and he became me. We're one, so I get the stuff that tigers get." I explained to them.

Fraiser nodded her head; some what understanding. And Teal'c had, waht I've come to call his contiplation or thinking look going on.

"Look," I told them straight on, "If you wanna talk tigers, than ask Private Ryan Stevens; he helps his sister at the Colorado Zoo and they have tigers there." Fraiser nodded, heading towards the closest phone.

Tigers that are in heat, with a pink scent because thats what colour Sebastion was and he's a tiger, and he's in heat. And Ryan's scent is yellow, but now it's yellow with a hint of pink on the edges, because he's been with his sister resently and that meant being near female tigers that are in heat.

"Wait!" I yelled, getting up in my urgencey, Fraiser gave me a look before setting the phone back in it's cradle, "I can't be near Ryan right now." I told the Doctor and Teal's, who was giving me his eye brow. When I was sure they were going to listen, I sat back on the edge of the bed. "Ryan's been the one that I've been smelling, the scent that has tiger heat on it. You can call him when I not in the immediat vasinity." I looked at her stubornly until she nodded. "Can I go?" I asked her standing up to back my request.

There was a few beats of silence before she nodded her consent, "But," she held up a stern finger, "I'm going to have to confine you to your quarters, and I'll get your meals delivered to your room. I'm also going to have to update the General and Colonel O'Neill."

I nodded and turned to leave. Teal'c's: "I will acompany you." and his foot steps backed up the statemeant.

So that was how my days were spent: In my quarters, alone.

Well not really alone, because Teal'c would come and visit me, tell the going ons of the 'outside world'. I asked about Jack and was informed that he would be on base soon. And that was good because I still wanted him to cut my hair. And I missed my Colonel Heaven, it was sorta like I was in withdrawl, but it could have been worse if Teal'c wornt there. I was getting used to his red scent, so I didn't want to jump his bones as much.

And being really bord one day I desided that, well, I couldn't really jump him. I could maybe give him a run for his money, but in the end he could just as easily break my neck. So instead of Teal'c's scent being unterly arousing, it had this calming affect; not as good as Jack's effect on me, but it was still up there.

I had taken now to sleeping in the nude, still on the cool floor in the bathroom because as the days wore on my body grew even hotter. I stuffed a towel under the crake of the door, trying to block any and all scents from entering my room. And as the day wore on I became sleepyer and sleepyer. Who would have thought that being horny as hell would make you tired instead of wired.

*******************************************  
_NOVEMBER 20th - 1325_

I shifted onto my stomach, the cool tile had a nice effect on my hot bare stomach. Didn't know how late - or early it was, but I guessed it wasn't that early or that late going by the knocking on my door. I groaned, why now of all times?

I grudgingly got up, taking the blanket with my so I could cover my from area. My quarters were dark, so it took me a few minutes of half sleep, half daze to finaly find the door. I fumbled with the lock and when I finally found the knob and opened the door it jamed barely a foot open. I tuged it but it didn't budge, I growled as I yanked the towel from under the door, which actually caused the door to open all the way with it. My blanket fell to the ground in the process, puddling around my ankles. I was panting, crouched over as the baby blue smell washed over me; I groaned as I felt the tingle.

"Private?" questioned a voice etched with worry; and it was The Voice were worry didn't belong.

I calmed my breathing enough to pick the blanket up and wrap it around my waist once again, before I stood up straight and face my Heaven.

"Colonel," I greeted with a tip of my head, a hand rubbing embarassingly at the back of my head as I took several steps backso Jack could come in.

"Is everything alright?" Jack questioned, taking a step into the room he flicked on the light.

The sudden brightness had me blinking rapidly and seeing spot, when they cleared I nodded. " Fine, sir." I reasured him. " Could you just give me a minute?" with out waiting for an answer, I turned and hurried towards the bathroom, picking up a pair of grey track pants from the floor on the way. After making myself some what presentable I went back to the main room, Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed, puffing out his cheeks in bordom. I sat down next to him.

"So," he said, glancing at me out of the corner of his golden brown eyes.

"I was wondering," I started, clearing my throat over the sudden lump, "If you knew how to cut hair."

Jack's head swung around to face me in surprise - I guess he wasn't expecting that.

"Um, cut hair?" he repeated, carding a hand through his dusty brown hair.

"Yes," I nodded.

There was a beat of silence, before: "I can." was said with some embarassment.

I smiled cheekily at the older man, "I was also wondering if you could cut my hair." I looked away towards the floor, suddenly akward and embarassed.

Silence ticked by, until a quiet: "Okay," from Jack.

I looked up at him, slightly surprised. "Really?" I questioned, slightly eager.

"Yeah," he said in a slightly regretful tone as he stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

I ran after him to catch up, I found him in the bathroom door way, staring at the blanket and pillow on the floor with confusion. He looked over his shoulder at me, his expresion blank. I shrugged my shoulders and told him sheepishly, "I was hot and the floor was nice." his eye brow twitched at the explination. I squeezed between him and the door, picking up the bedings , I once again skirted around Jack and threw the objects onto the naked matress. Iwalked up behind Jack and asked, "What do you need?"

"Do have sicssors and a comb?" he asked.

I nodded my head, but since Jack had his back turned to me I voiced the answer, "Yes," he nodded and I once again skirted around the Colonel and made my way towards the sink counter, opening the top left drower I pulled out exactly what he requested. I set them on the side of the sink when Jack told me to.

"We have to wash your hair," Jack told me; I nodded in agreement, I've never really done this sort of thinf before. Jack sighed in what sounded like tired exasperation before he set his hands on either of my shoulders. And boy did I ge the zing of The Colonel High; God, it's like the first taste all over again, and was it a great taste. I felt my muscle relax and slumped a bit as Jack steered my towards the shower. Once there, he pushed me down so that my bare chest rested on the lip of the tub, my ass slightly in the air as my toes help me in place.

Jack shed his BDU jacket before he turned the water on, and took the shower nozzel from it's holder and tested the tempurature on his hand. Setting his hand on the back of my neck, Jack masaged it fro a minute before he pushed my head downward. He straddled me as he soaked my hair in warm water; I could feel every breath he took; the material of his pants shifting against my bare skin.

Next he grabbed the shampoo bottle - Two in One - and squeezed a healthy portion onto the palm of his hand. Coating his hands in the shampoo, he gently messaged the lather into my hair. I basically purred at the attention; feeling the slight tug and pull as my body wanted to transform into it's tiger delf. My heart fluttered and a warm feeling spreed throughout me as I heard Jack chuckle softly.

We spent longer than what was really necessary in that position and before long Jack gently rinced the foam reminence of the shampoo from my hair. After he turned the water off, he stepped back and grabbed a towel from the rack. By the time he turned back around I was already sitting on the edge of the tub reaching for the towel, but he pulled it back slightly so it was out of my reach. I gave him a slightly confused look, before it disapeared under the towel he dropped onto my head before he started to rub the excess water from my hair.

The motion stopped and Ipeeked from under the towel when I heard a sigh. Jack was sitting on the tolite, comb in hand " Sit in front of me would ya?" he asked as he spread his legs wide to make room in front of him.

I looked at the empty space between his legs for a moment before before sitting crossed legged in that spot. Jack took the damp towel from around my neck and laid it flat against my shoulders and back, I felt the teeth of the comb run through my hair barely second later. I sighed in contentment as I shifted back; lean back against the tolite; Jack stretched his legs out, slightly hooking them around me to compinsate for the position change. Jack tugged the towel so that it lay across his lap and stayed around my shoulder. He slowly combed his finger through me hair - my eyes sliding shut at the sensation (I think this is the most intamit contact I had in all my life; even though I didn't think of him that way. It was nice; friendly, fatherly and I've never had a father growing up.) - as he asked: "How short do you want it, Nick?"

"Mmm, short like yours." I told him, my eyes still closed as I felt a chunk being cut off. I don't know how long it was, but as the minutes passed, the lighter my head felt - the cooler I felt. I slowly felt myself nodding off as Jack finished, he removed the towel from his lap just in time as my head fell backwards into his lap; a slight snore excaping my throat before I fell completely into the darkness.

_* * * N * O * N * * * (Jack's POV)_

_Jack glanced down as he felt Nick's head fall in his lap; a small smile gracing his feature as he observed the younger man. Nick reminded him so much of Charlie; from the colour of his hair down to the patch of freckles on his nose. Jack had always tried to picture what Charlie would have looked like if he lived past the age of twelve, but he could never quite picture it, at least not until he saw Nick walked into the briefing room - Well, he thought, it wasn't actually in the briefing, it was in the embarquement room. When Nick gelled the hair from his face, he knew. And because he knew, all of his fatherly instinct that were long since burried got dug up quick when he saw that face._

_Those insticts only hightend 10 fold when they got beamed away by those Qwatonian people and when he watched Nick change. The thing that literally almost gave Jack a heart attack was when Nick held the gun to his head; in that moment all he could picture was Charlie's brains covering every surface in sight. He knew the effect he had on Nick; his presence made him feel safe and relaxed. This moment was proff. There was no way a Private would have the guts to ask him, Colonel Jack O'Neill (with 2 L's) for a hair cut and than promply fall asleep in his lap. No, he had to be streamly comfortable with him - Even if Jack was his superior officer._

_He lightly traced the almost invisable brand on his neck - it was kind of ironic, the brand on Nick's neck was that of a simple tiger curled up in a circle and Nick was a tiger. Jack was never one for any type of feline, but aparently he could make do with this tiger. The soft, silky, thick fur as he ran his fingers through the light orange hair with black strips; Jack could totally use his as a big, huge teddy bear._

_Jack didn't know how long he had sat there, tracing the mark on Nick's neck. But he assumed he should wake the younger man; the crick in his neck if he stayed with his head in that position would be hell to pay._

_Jack gently called Nick's name,shacking his shoulder._

* * * N * O * N * * *

"Nick," was said gently into my ear as my body shook with some unseen force, I retaliated with a grunt and squeezed my eyes shut tighter as I nuzzled deeper into my weird shaped pillow. "Nick!" was said way louder this time in a comanding voice.

I jerked forward and looked dazzedly around me, all I saw was my bathroom and I must have used the toilit as a pillow. I just shrugged and curled up on the tile floore, before dozzing off once again.

********************************************  
_NOVEMBER 21st_

It felt weird to have short hair like this; I flet exposed. Vulnerable without my shield of hair. In the short time that it's been cut, I've made a habit of running my hand over my hair; if only to make sure that it was actually cut. I didn't look dumb with the shorter doo, I actually looked relatively handsome and more grown up than I did with the longer hair. And that, I figured, is a good thing.

Sg-1 had another mission, so I was feeling lonely once again. And this caused me to venture out side of my quarters. Well, I actually had to anyways, since I had a to check in with Dr. Fraiser. I had my subasitute shadow, he wasn't even worth a comparison.

I was a few step in the infurmary when it happened; that smell, that yellow with pink tinted edges barreled into my. I stumble with the shock of it, my substatute shadow reached forward to try and grab my arm, but he was knocked to the ground as the tiger burst forth. My jump suit shreded and swirled to the floor, a deep growl ripped it's self from my throat without my consent. I heard gasps in the backround, but didn't pay them any mind as I searched for the source of that oh so lovely smell.

I locked on my target almost 3 seconds later; Ryan Stevens. Hazel hair with wide hazel to match. I sniffed his scent deeply, feeling the zap go down my spine. I took one step forward when a blue electrical light envloped my body; muscles tensed as electricity traveled throughout every nerve of my body.

I took a slow step forward again, my leg felt as if it were lead. One more step before I fell forward onto the floor. One blink, than two before they slid closed.

I squeezed my eyes shut just as quick as I opened them, tears pooled in the corner of my eyes at the sudden shock of brightness. And that was how I knew that I was in the infurmary; and what I never got was, why did they have the brightest lights imaginable turned on when you just woke up. I mean, it does nothing to further our recovery; so what the hell is the point.

Me memory caught up to me just them. Was I really going to maul Ryan right there. Ye, I decide, I probably would have if they had taken me out any later. Substatute shadow 1, Me 0.

I reached up to rubbed the tears from my eyes, but barely lifted them an inch from the bed before they jerked to a stop. Confused, I yanked both of my hands upwards, but again they jerked to a stop. Now I was really confused. Sitting up as much as I could and looked at my wrists; They were strapped in restrainst. Well, I guess that made sence; I mean, I did almost try to maul Ryan. Just to make sure, I also tried to lift my legs up, only to come back with the same results.

So, apparently I was being restrained; I gave a slightly depressed sigh.

Just as the last of the emotional air left my lips, My ear picked up the clack of heels against the concret floor; that was the signal that Dr. Fraiser.

She came towards me with a professional look to her face as she stooped a foot out of my reach, a scent made my nose twich; if only a little. I slightly squinted my eyes at her and saw a liny little spark in her eyes. Is that - is that fear I see? I silently scoff at that, there was no way the fierce little doctor could be scared of my. But as I looked at her, that disbalief came true. I came back to the present as I saw the doctors mouth move.

" . . . . I think it would be best if we put you in a drug induced coma, Private." she finished.

I was quiet for a minute, and I came fairly quickly to the conclusion that, that would be the best course of action. It would keep people safe - Ryan safe. And I wouldn't have to suffer through the remaining days of november in this unbarible heat. I nod to her in agreement.

*********************************************  
_NOVEMBER 21st - to - 30th_

And that was how I spent the rest of my days; blacked out.

Before they put me under, they move me into insolation once again. IV's pocked into the flesh of my arms, a cathider inserted and lets not forget the feeding tube.

SG-1 was still on there mission so Jack and Teal'c wouldn't find out until they made it back to earth - hopefully unscathed.

So hopefully when I wake up again, this will be over and everthing can return back to normal - or as normal as stuff at the SGC can get and not to mention that I'm a sifter, so I guess nothing was going to be normal again.

* * *

NOTE: A REAL TIGER IN HEAT LAST'S ABOUT SIX MONTHS - NOVEMBER 2 APRIL. BUT I SHORTEND IT TO A MONTH INSTEAD. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Epilogue

NON-WISHABLE ACTIONS  
EPILOGUE

* * *

So in the end I was still a virgin, but that was okay with me. I figured that I was never going to have sex; and if I did, would it be with a human or an animal? I mean, I'm part human and part animal. I can be a huamn and I can be an animal. So does that mean I can have sex with both? Or should I just stick to humans because it's against the law to have sex with animals?

It was to confusing, so I decided to stick with neither. If I had sex with nobody than I could do nothing wrong, and that was my new motto: Stay a virgin and nothing could go wrong. Anyway, I think I could live off of just jacking of for the rest of my really messed up life.

So I, Nickalos Peterson Summers; age 24; male; Huam/Quatonian, have desided that I would stay a virgin for all of eternity - or at leat until I die, but you catch my drift.

* * *

NOTE: PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL THAT I WILL EVENTUALLY POST : NON-NEGOSIABLE RYOALS. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
